


Nostalgia

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't quite the way Harry pictured it after the war, and he goes to a seedy pub to drown his sorrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Betad by irisgirl12000, jadzia7667, and rakina
> 
> Warning: Infidelity
> 
> Written for Harry Hols Fest

* * *

Harry Potter sat hunched on his stool, staring moodily into the glass in front of him. The amber liquid shifted as an ice cube settled, an effervescent strand of red fire in the depths of the drink mocking his inability to drown his sorrows. His first weekend off since Auror training began over three months ago and Ginny had to decide that tonight was the night to set a wedding date. Taking a sip, Harry welcomed the burn of the firewhisky, felt it slide down and hit his empty stomach. He wasn’t allowed more than one while still in training, but figured that it would be enough to loosen him up.

Harry had known Auror training would be tough, he’d expected that, but he hadn’t expected to have his every mistake held up against his own past accomplishments. It didn’t help that Dawlish, now the head of the training program, had never gotten over the fact that Dumbledore besting him in Harry’s fifth year. The tough-looking Auror repeatedly told Harry that having defeated Voldemort should make Auror training child’s play and publicly sneered at every mistake Harry made. A healthy slug of firewhisky hit his stomach. _Bloody hell_ , Harry thought as he grimaced, _I’m only just nineteen and have never claimed to know everything!_

If that wasn’t bad enough, the first chance Harry was able to visit and Ginny was acting like a bloody fishwife! She knew he didn’t want to get married until after he was done with his training. And Ginny thought that by withholding sex that it would bring him around? Harry snorted into his glass. If she only knew what it took to get an erection in order to be able to have the sex they did! Ginny wouldn’t like his fantasies, Harry knew, especially when he couldn’t explain them to himself. 

The door opened, letting in the chill of damp fog and Harry’s heart stopped as he glanced up. The tall, thin man who entered had long, stringy dark hair and a large nose and Harry’s breath hitched painfully in his chest. When the man turned slightly, a floating candle revealed an unremarkable face with ruddy cheeks and Harry tasted bitter disappointment. 

_Just because the body had disappeared_ , he chided himself, _doesn’t mean the greasy bastard is alive!_

Harry had done his part, cleared Severus Snape’s name with selected Pensieve memories and documents Albus Dumbledore had left behind, just in case…

The edge of a cloak brushed his sleeve, but Harry ignored it. He had no reason to fear being recognized these days, his face having matured in the last few years so that he looked little like the school pictures the _Daily Prophet_ still favored. It helped that the accursed scar on his forehead was now thankfully just a faint line underneath his fringe. A tall man settled on the stool next to him, hunching over the bar much like Harry himself, not inviting conversation any more than Harry was. 

Harry grimaced at his own mawkish thoughts and tossed back what was left in the glass. Why had everything become so complicated? He had thought life would be a breeze after the Horcruxes were destroyed and Voldemort defeated. The simplicity of that single-minded pursuit seemed far superior to being pulled in so many directions. Harry had had a clear goal and a purpose back then, he’d known what Dumbledore expected of him, what everyone expected of him, and he’d focused on that. Now, when he thought he could finally live for himself, Harry found he had neither the time nor the inspiration. So much of what had driven him, good and bad, had died at Hogwarts that night.

With a sigh, Harry set the glass down on the bar and climbed off the stool. His head swam just a bit; enough that he hoped it would turn from the nostalgic, morose thoughts swirling in his brain to more pleasurable ones. That included shoving thoughts of dealing with Ginny to the back of his mind to be dealt with later. He’d just go back to his flat and enjoy a slow wank as he indulged in the secret fantasy that he’d harbored since the end of fourth year. Pushing off the bar, he concentrated on walking to the loo to relieve himself before Apparating home. 

The bathroom looked empty when Harry stepped in, unzipping his jeans as he moved to stand in front of the urinal. The door swung open behind him and Harry tensed out of habit, the brush of magic told him a silencing spell had been cast. Prick in hand he glanced over to see the tall bloke from the bar standing beside him. Harry blinked as he watched a sturdy hand pull a half-hard cock out, his eyes darting up to take in blond hair and a round face.

“Neville!”

“Hello, Harry.” Neville didn’t seem surprised to see him, sounding half-pissed himself. “Did you see the man that came in a few minutes ago?”

Harry watched as Neville turned to face him, hand moving up and down on his firming cock. He nodded slowly, mesmerized by Neville’s actions. His own cock, forgotten in his hand, twitched appreciatively. 

“Gods, didn’t he look like old Snape when he swept in the door?” Neville fairly moaned, his hand squeezing his cock as he moved it faster. “D’ya ever think of him, Harry? All that dark-eyed intensity focused on you, that deep voice telling you how he was going to bend you over his desk and fuck you raw?”

Harry groaned, his own hand reflexively squeezing his prick as Neville gave voice to his own darkest fantasy. Severus Snape, looming over Harry as he told him he was worthless, a mediocre wizard, forcing Harry to suck his cock. He brushed his thumb over the sensitive head, pulling back his foreskin as he watched Neville reach into his trousers to cup his balls. 

“Can you image that wicked tongue lapping at you, Harry, your balls sucked into the heat of that mouth?” Neville’s voice hitched and his hand flew over his cock.

“Fuck, Neville!” Harry whispered, his own hand twisting and squeezing. “I’ve wanked to that for years!” 

Neville leaned towards him as his hand flew over his erection, his eyes slits as his voice dropped an octave. “A long finger pushing into you, Harry, filling you, stretching you as Snape sucks your cock into his mouth…”

Harry’s balls tightened and he thrust hard into his hand, exploding with a deep groan. Neville’s hungry eyes watched before he came silently over his own hand as it squeezed his cock in a tight grip. Harry slumped back, leaning against the wall as he whispered _Scourgify_. Neville grinned rakishly before spelling himself clean as well and tucking his cock back into his trousers. He reached over and smoothed a hand over Harry’s hair.

“That was bloody brilliant, Harry, reminds me of the fantasies I used to have about you and me while we were still in school,” Neville winked at him drunkenly. “Owl me sometime and we’ll have dinner, talk about old times.”

Astonished, Harry watched the door close behind his old classmate and shook his head. He couldn’t believe he had just wanked in the loo of a seedy bar with Neville Longbottom over a shared fantasy of being fucked by Severus Snape. They were both mental, Harry thought as he turned towards the urinal once more and relieved himself. 

A lean, hard body pressed up against him and Harry started violently. Arms wrapped around him from behind, imprisoning him in a hard embrace and his heart pounded. 

“Well, well, well,” a sneering voice murmured in his ear. ”Potter and Longbottom harboring nasty little fantasies about their poor, unsuspecting Potions master, eh?”

One hand splayed across his belly, pressing him back against a hard length and the other reached to cup his cock. Harry dragged a breath into his lungs. A remembered scent easing his panic and there was a familiar feel to the magic of the man surrounding him. 

“You’re dead,” he breathed soft, almost afraid the man would vanish.

“How easily fooled are those who are shown what they wish to see, Potter! Did you not think that I would have taken precautions against the possibility of running foul of the Dark Lord?” Snape snorted as he pressed closer, hand squeezing Harry’s prick. “Quite the Auror you’ll make, engaging in a public sex act in a toilet without checking to make sure the stalls were empty.”

Grimacing, Harry cursed himself for his own stupidity even as his body reacted to the heat of the wizard against him. His cock was already hard again, the hand teasing it knew just how much pressure to exert to make him throb. His hips moved of their own accord, rubbing back against the hard length nestled between the cheeks of his arse. Thin lips traced the length of his neck and Harry found himself whimpering for more. Sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe.

“Impatient brat!” Snape purred. “I’ll give you something to complete your fantasies!”

A sharp flash of heat exploded in his rectum and Harry yelped as his jeans were suddenly around his ankles. Another whispered spell and Harry could feel a gentler warmth fill him before a long, slender finger eased into him.

“Brace against the sink and bend over.”

Harry followed the instructions. Another finger pushed into him steadily and brushing against the pleasure spot Harry had found during his own exploration. Panting, Harry pushed back against the fingers, his body trembling. 

“Please…please…” Harry began, only to catch his breath as the fingers were removed.

“You beg so prettily, my brat,” the blunt head of Snape’s cock pressed through the guardian muscles. “Where is your insolence now?”

A bruising grip on his hips kept Harry from moving as Snape tortured him with his slowness. This was everything Harry had longed to feel with Ginny, the pounding of his heart, his gasping breath and throbbing cock. The yearning to be taken was overpowering and Harry bit down on his lip to keep from whimpering again. He clenched the muscles in his arse, delighted by the gasp from behind, and then Snape was thrusting inside him, hard, deep strokes that took Harry’s breath away, a mixture of pain and pleasure that was raw and new and incredible. 

When he queezed his muscles again, Harry was rewarded with guttural groan that sounded like it was ripped from Snape’s throat. A hand slapped against his arse with a resounding smack and Harry felt his system overload at the delicious sting. Harry shuddered, climaxing with a sharp cry. Snape continued to pound into him before burying his prick deeply and sighing softly as Harry felt the warmth fill him. 

Leaning forward, Snape rested his head briefly on the back of Harry’s neck before pulling out. A wave of magic spelled him clean and Harry struggled to pull his jeans up, allowing Snape to fasten them. Harry took a chance and leaned back into the warmth behind him for a moment.

“Can I see…uh, how do I find you?” Harry stammered, knowing Snape was about to disappear again.

“Should you show an appropriate inclination towards further contact, Mr. Potter, by clearing up certain obligations that you are presently encumbered by, and if you keep your nose clean in your training,” Snape said mockingly into his ear. “You can be assured I will find you.”

In the next moment, Severus Snape was gone and Harry smiled as he envisioned the sneer on the man’s face. Well, Ginny was angry already over his reluctance to commit; she ought to be furious over his infidelity. Perhaps he should study up on his shielding spells, Harry thought as he left the bar, his mind already mapping out his strategy. 

Humming, Harry Apparated away through the dense fog.


End file.
